1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hoses and more specifically to a flexible, high pressure safety hose assembly and a method of manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many factories, workshops and other industrial locations, tanks of compressed gas under high pressures and other materials stored in tanks are commonly used. For example, certain welding and cutting applications require the use of these tanks. The high pressure gases in these tanks present several potential dangers and hazards for the operator. For example, problems are common in the transportation, storage and handling of the tanks having contents under high pressure. Another very common hazardous situation involves the filling of the cylinders. Quite often the cylinder tanks are loaded through a standard pigtail hose. However, these standard pigtails often experience wear, including kinking, twisting, abrasion and crushing. These wear factors account for 95% of the failures of pigtails.
In the event of a burst pigtail hose, the pigtail will most likely separate at the fittings. The high pressure gas continues traveling through the pigtail which causes the pigtail to whip around uncontrollably. Such an occurrence presents a dangerous situation wherein extreme harm to an operator could result.
In addition, the cylinder tanks can easily be knocked over. When the tanks are knocked over, the pigtail hose usually breaks causing the problems mentioned above. Also, the fact that the cylinder tank is rolling around in the ground is a very dangerous situation for an operator. Workers could be easily injured by the heavy, loose tanks.
As a result, a need has arisen for a flexible high pressure safety hose assembly that is capable of containing a burst hose and providing increased strength and rupture protection features. In addition, hoses are commonly manufactured wherein the connections of the hose components are crimped or swaged. As a result, a method of manufacturing a flexible high pressure safety hose assembly is also needed which reduces costs and failures.